The amusement device of the present invention relates generally to the category of games in which a magnet is used to attract and guide an object along a playing surface. In the present invention, there is provided a playing surface along which a tortuous path is defined, an object for movement along the path which is provided with a magnet, and a mechanism located below the playing surface for independently moving a magnet along two axes, and combining these axial movements when desired, to move the magnet and the object attracted thereby along the tortuous path.